The Minecraftian
by MagnusHugger
Summary: I need to ask you, is Minecraft peaceful, were the people right about it? No, they were wrong. Minecraft wasn't also named from its beauty, but its dangerous nature. As a man who doesn't know who he is gets guidance from two adventurers, a spirit gets ready to attack Minecraft, filled with adventure and drama, the trio makes sure that Minecraft is safe from a forgotten foe.


**Chapter One**

**_The_ Dream**

As Magnus, a man who plays Minecraft, began to walk through black fog. His vision was blurry, everything was dark, nothing was heard through the mist.

He heard a moan, then a clack. Magnus walked farther into the foggy maze, thinking that something was wondering through here.

Then, as he heard water dripping, a cold breeze moved his sharp hair. He heard muffled, moaning that sounded like it was communicating with something. As he began running, voices were louder, more noises mixed with it. Magnus began running faster,than broke through the fog.

He stumbled and fell. As he started to lose his vision, a moan filled the air. As Magnus looked up. Two zombies were walking to a orange light that was in the hallway not far from Magnus. As he stumbled up, he looked at the orange light. The zombies already vanished through it. Magnus stood in front of the light, then walked into it.

Magnus only felt a warm sensation, as he felt his stomach getting pulled and pushed. His eyes going up his head as white light surrounded then felt himself falling through a endless void, as he was about to close his eyes and faint, he fell to the floor with a thump. As he moaned, he heard a noise. Then flickered a bright, fading light that was at the point of his vision.

As he crawled to the light, his vision focused, for him to see that he was almost touching a bright fire. He gasped and stumbled back. Then, he looked up to see a evil face glaring at him from its place. It looked like a statue of a dragon, it's legs and arms on the platform of stone that held its body. His wings laid out that almost touched the black walls.

A low creak made Magnus's spine shiver, he turned around to see an entrance, engraved with stone fence. Out came a tall, black figure. It had white, souless eyes. It held something in its arms that made Magnus curious.

It held one skinny bone, zombie flesh, and a block of soul sand. The Enderman kneeled and placed the items on the front of the platform. Then, the ground rumbled, and the items were gone.

The ground shook once again, The Enderman stood up and looked at the entrance he appeared from. A shadow wondered through its hallway, then a cloaked man came out from the mouth of the entrance. It looked at the statue as his face was covered.

But the dragon was different. Its eyes were purple, and a booming voice made Magnus jump. "Who dares to wake me up from my slumber?" Spoke the menacing voice. The person in the cloak walked forward, he put his hands on his cloak, and revealed a face that must have been rapidly beaten by a frying pan. "I'm Malo, the monk of the East,"Malo explained to the statue, "I'm here to free you, Master of the Dead. "The Dragon spoke in a unconvinced tone, "So, you are here to free me?"

The man bowed as he said, "I follow you sir. I free the master if my life depends on it. "The voice now felt amused, "Oh really Malo?"The man bowed again,"I will do it for you master."

The voice now laughed, it was like a plane crashing on the ground billions of times, "You fool! I could control you know! "The man lifted off the ground, screaming. Magnus looked at the situation, his legs were turning in odd angles, then back to it's original position. When he returned back to the ground, he was on his knees, while the voice cackled.

"Foolish monk! I could control you now, if you don't obey, you die! "the voice said, growling like a dog. The monk looked at the statue, despair in his eyes, "I deserve this master. "He bowed again. "Yes Malo, because I have a task for you, "The voice spoke. "What is it master? "Malo asked, still bowing.

"The Minecraftian is already born. You have five days to kill him, or face the consequences, "The voice explained. The monk stood up, and bowed his head, "Okay Master." As he left, Magnus noticed that the monk put his hand in his cloak pocket, he held an iron sword. The voice still spoke, not to the monk, but him. "Magnus, I will be coming for you. Watching your every step! "He a black, dragon flashed in Magnus's eyes.

"Magnus! Magnus! Magnus! "A voice shouted in Magnus's head as his surroundings fade. Then Magnus jerked his head up, breathing heavily. He was in a blue tent, on a red comfy bed, next to the bed was a chest, but in front of him was a man.

"Magnus, "The man said calmly. The man had flyaway, jet black hair, wearing a bomber shirt, and wore brown pants. He was also wearing red, dyed chestplate, and brown leggings. "Oh. Hi Lionslayer,"Magnus greeted, while he held his hand to his head, where a rising heat was felt.

"What happend? Are you hurt?Did a skeleton hit you in the head? "Lion said, worried. Magnus shook his head, "No. It's a nightmare, nothing much. "This made Lion sigh in relief, "Oh, good. I thought you were injured. Anyway, meet CreeperHugger and I at my tent. We're having stew before we pack up for our hometown."Magnus nodded, "Okay. "Lion smiled and left his tent.

Magnus layed down in his bed, thinking about his dream. It felt real, he thought. He then went out from his tent to get some fresh air, and space to think.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first book in my series, Magnus Adventures, almost done with the seventh chapter. I did this for you guys out there, even to my friends who love Minecraft as much as I do.=D Stay tuned at Friday for the next chapter.**


End file.
